


Someone Like You

by foreverwayward



Series: Someone Like You [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: This is the story of Dean, Sam and Y/N. As they grew, a friendship as children would bloom into something that would last a lifetime. But, its Dean who realizes things can get complicated when you’re in love with your best friend.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You
Series: Someone Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628866
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Friends

**March 1988**

Dean sat cross-legged on the couch as he flipped through an old car magazine. He had already gone through it seven times in the last week, but you wouldn’t hear him complain. At nine-years-old, Dean took what little entertainment he could find when John left the boys alone in the motel room for days, if not weeks at a time.

It was raining and little Sam sat at the windowsill watching the droplets slide down the glass. He sighed to himself and stared out into the distance, bored and lost in thought.

“Dean…?” he asked looking over to the couch. “When’s dad coming back?”

“He said he’d be back soon.”

“But, _when_?”

“I don’t _know_ , Sam,” Dean replied sternly, clearly annoyed. But it wasn’t Sam that had him irritated, it was John. He had told Dean the hunt would take four days tops; it had been ten. Supplies were running low and Dean had already given up his breakfast that morning to make sure that Sam could eat.

Realizing Sam’s face had fallen into sadness, Dean exhaled hard not wanting to take it out on his little brother. “Dad will be back. We just…gotta wait.”

There was a knock at the door. It was two taps followed by a beat and three more taps; a secret knock that John and the boys shared to let them know it was safe to open the door.

Sam and Dean shot each other an excited look at the idea of their dad being back. 

Dean jumped over the back of the couch and darted for the door with little Sam in tow. When he threw open the door, their happy faces went flat. John wasn’t at the door, it was a stranger.

Pulling Sam behind him and whipping out the pistol from his pants, Dean aimed his gun. “Who are you?”

“Hey,” the stranger said softly with his hands up. “It’s okay. Your dad called, told me you guys may need some things.” He was holding grocery bags and had a gentle smile. The man was just as tall as John with black hair slicked back. He looked like he could pack a punch and had a strong jaw with stubble. “Dean, right?” Dean nodded softly. “I’m Max, an old friend of your dad. Think you can put that gun down now?”

“No,” he answered with a nervous shake of his head. “I don’t know you.”

“Fair enough. John told me you were a good big brother.” He smiled at Sam who peeked out at him. “Hi, Sam.”

The motel phone rang and immediately went silent; again, the phone rang. Without moving his gaze, Dean nodded his head for Sam to answer. 

Running in its direction, the little Winchester picked up the receiver as he asked, “dad?” He was quiet as he listened. “Okay. Bye, dad.” Sam went over to Dean and motioned for him to bend down so he could whisper in his ear.

When Dean stood back up, he lowered the gun and tucked it back into his pants. “Alright.”

“Great,” Max said with a grin. “Y/N/N…” he called over his shoulder. “Come here.” A small girl came out from the shadows and shyly smiled leaning into Max’s leg. She was roughly the same age as Dean with Y/E/C eyes and long Y/H/C hair. “This is my daughter, Y/N. Sweetheart, this is Sam and Dean.” The three awkwardly looked at each other and Max picked up the bags. “Alright, who’s hungry?”

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep curled up in bed while Max went through files at the table going over a new case. Cartoons played on the old TV with static breaking up the picture from time to time. Both Y/N and Dean giggled watching Scooby and Shaggy while they shared a bag of popcorn.

“I love Scooby-Doo,” Y/N said with a giggle.

Stuffing another handful of popcorn in his mouth, Dean agreed. “It’s my favorite.” Dean never got to hang out with other kids besides Sam. Even though Y/N was a girl, Dean was surprised at how much fun he was having. “Wait here,” he smiled before running over to his and Sam’s bed. He lifted the mattress gently on his side and pulled something out. When he plopped back down on the couch, he held out a half-eaten candy bar. “I hid it so Sammy wouldn’t steal it. You want some?”

Y/N beamed and nodded her head excitedly. The two pulled a blanket over them as the rain continued to pour outside. Dean and Y/N shared their treat, laughing and whispering as they shared secrets. In that moment, they weren’t hunters in training anymore, they were just kids.

* * *

Later that night, Y/N had fallen asleep on the couch. Dean quietly covered her with the blanket before heading to his bed only to be stopped by Max.

“Hey, Dean…thanks for being so nice to Y/N. I haven’t seen her that happy in a long time.”

Pulling his lips in tightly, Dean gave a closed smile. “G’night, Max.”

“‘Night, kiddo.”

* * *

The next morning, there was a sound at the motel door and Max and the kids all stirred from their sleep. In walked John Winchester with his duffle over his shoulder, his face worn and tired.

Sam rushed over to him to hug his legs and Dean forced a smile.

“Hey, Sammy,” John said patting the little one’s head. “Dean. You boys alright?”

“Yes, sir,” he answered.

Max grunted as he stood, stretching from his sleep. He and John shook hands and exchanged smiles. “Good to see ya, John.”

“You too, Max. Thanks for checking in on the kids.”

“Hey, anytime. You got two great boys here.” John nodded without much else to say and Max looked over to Y/N. “Alright, time to go, honey.”

With a sad face, Y/N slowly walked over to her father. The joy that Dean had felt the night before faded away realizing that they had to say goodbye.

“We’ll see you guys around.”

“Wait…” Y/N said before taking off a string bracelet from her wrist. She took Dean’s hand and tied it to his wrist. “Now we’re friends.”

Dean had never received a gift from anyone other than John or Sam and his heart nearly exploded as his face ached from his smile. “Friends.”

Y/N gave Dean a quick but sweet hug before turning to leave. “Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Y/N.”

Once Max and Y/N had made it to their car, Dean watched them drive away. He looked down at the string on his wrist and smiled. “Best friends.”


	2. I'll Protect You

Over the next few years, Dean and Y/N consistently begged their fathers to get the families together. They would call each other every chance they got and would stay on the phone for hours talking about everything and nothing, telling the other things they wouldn’t dare speak to anyone else. Both found solace in knowing someone else understood the life of a hunter and how impossibly difficult it could be.

On the occasions that the Y/L/N’s and the Winchesters met up, the two felt free to be who they were, to act their own age and forget about the monsters that consumed their lives. They never tired of each other and found true joy in their time together. When they were reunited, it was like no time had passed. Even Sam lit up when he knew that Y/N and Max were coming to visit. She was like the sister he never had and always wanted and he loved that Dean was always in a good mood. 

**October 31, 1991**

It just so happened that Halloween would have the families cross paths. Dean always found it to be a night he could find an excuse to just be a kid. But the best part was that he could give that feeling to Sam. 

Dean knew that with Y/N and Max coming in to help with a case, the two could finally spend time together.

Sam, Y/N, and Dean laid in the bed of Max’s old truck staring up at the stars and the passing clouds. They all shared a bag of candy that Dean had swiped from a local store. Crumpled wrappers surrounded the three young hunters as music from inside the truck softly filled the air. 

They told stories of their recent hunts, regaling each other with their greatest triumphs. Laughter filled their bellies until their sides ached and the muscles in their faces were strained from smiling.

Sam sighed. “This was awesome. _This_ is how you do Halloween.”

With a chuckle, Y/N rubbed the young Winchester’s shoulder lovingly. “Couldn’t agree more, Sam.”

“Ugh,” Dean groaned as he chucked a wrapper to the side. “I couldn’t eat anymore if I tried.”

Then Y/N held up another candy with a grin. “Not even if I give you the rogue Butterfinger I found?”

His eyes went wide. “I lied. There’s always room for the rogue Butterfinger.” Dean happily took the treat and tore it open. He moaned softly. “Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff.”

“Well…” Sam yawned as he sat up. “I’m tired and my stomach is killing me.”

Dean made a teasing face and nodded. “Yeah, it’s past your bedtime anyway.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“‘Night little bro,” he smiled rubbing Sam’s hair and messing it up as his brother hopped off the bed of the truck.

Finally alone, Dean and Y/N gave each other awkward, closed mouth smiles. Dean swallowed hard feeling his nerves grow just being near her. No other girl could have his attention the way she did. He always thought she was more beautiful every time he saw her, and though Y/N was his best friend, Dean knew he felt something more.

It was quiet when Foreigner’s _“I Wanna Know What Love Is”_ played on the radio as the two stared up at the night sky lying in the truck bed.

Dean took a deep breath as his nervous fingers inched towards her hand. He took his time building his courage until his skin touched hers. When her pinky intertwined with his, Dean could have sworn that his heart leapt into his throat.

“Dean…” Y/N said softly.

“…yeah?”

“Promise things will never change…that we’ll always be close.”

Never needing to even look away from the sky, Dean replied, “always.”

* * *

Max and John had decided it was best for the kids to stay behind while they went on the case alone. Dealing with a werewolf was too dangerous, and Sam, Y/N, and Dean just weren’t ready. So, that night, the three had a movie marathon of every awful VHS tape they could find in the motel.

As always, Sam was the first to pass out but those were the nights he went to bed with a smile on his face.

It was quiet as the TV droned on, though neither Y/N or Dean were paying much attention anymore. Alone on the couch, the two didn’t speak a word. When they looked at each other, they both went stiff and chuckled nervously before looking away again.

Dean shivered a little and Y/N lifted the blanket on her lap. “Come on, we’ll share.”

“Oh–okay…” he said shakily. Moving over to her, Dean stopped to leave space between them and she laughed.

“It’s not a big blanket. Get closer, I’m not gonna bite.”

With a silent gulp, the Winchester scooted closer until they were hip to hip.

Y/N covered them and nestled into the couch. “I never thought I’d say this, I’m glad there was a werewolf this weekend,” she joked with a smirk.

Dean chuckled to himself. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

* * *

A few hours later, Y/N and Dean had fallen asleep. She was rested on his shoulder as his head laid against hers. They unknowingly had nestled into each other and had found a moment of peace together. The forgotten movie droned on in the background as some cheesy monster roared followed by a woman’s fake scream. Soft lights flickered through the room from the glowing television set.

There was a rustling outside that woke them both from their sleep and their necks snapped in the direction of the door.

“What was that?” Y/N asked in almost a whisper.

“I don’t know.” Dean stood up and grabbed his pistol from the drawer nearby. He cocked it quietly as he tiptoed toward the sound while an anxious Y/N waited on the couch.

Slowly, Dean opened the door and peeked out into the darkness. His eyes darted back and forth before he sighed with relief and closed the door. Dean locked the chain in place and secured the door. When he turned to Y/N the two relaxed their shoulders and smiled.

A deafening crash filled the room as the window shattered, a figure crashing through with a growl. Glass shards fell in every direction and Y/N screamed as both of the boys jumped.

There, staring back at them, was the werewolf. Its hungry yellow eyes were locked on the children and its fangs dripped as the monster salivated.

“Sammy, down!” Dean shouted as his little brother did as he was told and crawled under the bed as he shook in fear.

When the wolf lunged at Dean, Y/N yelled out, “no!” Pushing him out of the way, Y/N’s arm was torn open by the creature’s massive claws. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor as the monster hovered over her ready to devour the girl.

There was a loud gunshot and the wolf went still before collapsing to the ground. Dean was behind its body, frozen with the gun still aimed, smoke seeping from the barrel. He was shaking from fear and adrenaline.

“It–it’s okay, Sammy…” his voice trembled. “Y–you can come out now.”

A frightened Sam pulled himself out and sat on the floor, afraid to move.

Snapping out of his trance, Dean put down the gun and rushed to Y/N. He crouched down to help her sit up and she winced. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…I think so…”

Dean looked down at her arm and his heart raced with worry. “Hold on, don’t move.” He scrambled to his feet and ran to get the medical kit that they always took with them. It took him only seconds to hurry back to her, his breathing ragged.

“Dean, it’s okay, I can do it.”

“No,” he told her softly as he sat beside her. Dean’s eyes went to hers and he was suddenly calm once more. She had that effect on him and it was one of the best feelings he’d ever known. “You saved me.”

“You’re the one that killed the werewolf. I was a total clutz.” Y/N laughed through a scoff.

Finding her gaze once more, Dean smiled sweetly and shook his head. “No one besides my dad has ever done anything like that for me before…”

“You’re my _best_ friend, Dean. I’d do anything for you.”

Her words had Dean’s head reeling and feeling like he could walk on air. “Me too.”

The door was suddenly kicked in with force as Max and John rushed in, their weapons aimed and ready. Their eyes grew at the scene and they struggled for breath in that moment of worry.

“Y/N!” Max gasped as he went to his wounded daughter on the floor. “Oh, my god. Are you alright?”

As John checked to make sure the wolf was dead, Y/N nodded her head. “I’m okay, dad. Dean saved us.”

Turning his head toward the Winchester boy, Max exhaled with a grin. “Thank you, Dean…” He picked up his little girl to stand and walked her to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

John went to a still clearly shaken Sam and pushed back his hair. “You alright, kiddo?”

“Mm-hmm,” he mumbled.

Not being a man of many words, John just looked back at Dean to give him an approving nod. That would be the closest John would get to actually telling his son that he was proud of him.

* * *

The hunters couldn’t stay in the motel any longer. They had to get rid of the werewolf’s body and leave town before people started to ask questions about what had happened.

With the hunt over, it was time for the families to go their separate ways. John and Max shook hands and exchanged farewells while a sleepy Sam went to hug Y/N.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sam told her.

Y/N kissed the top of his head as she held her bandaged arm close to her chest. “I’ll miss you, buddy. Be safe, okay?”

“Okay. You too.” With one more half-smile, Sam went to the car.

Y/N and Dean were reluctant to say anything, knowing that once they did, it would be time to go. Not knowing when they would see each other again was a terrible feeling for them both.

Even with her arm injured, Y/N still threw both of her arms around Dean’s neck for a hug. “Thank you.”

When they pulled apart, Dean looked into her eyes nervously. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Y/N blushed and tried to hide the grin threatening to grow. She then quickly pecked a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “See you soon, Dean.”

As she turned to leave, Dean’s hand touched his cheek as his own smile took over. He was lost in what he thought may have been the best moment of his life.

“Dean!” John called out. “Let’s go!”


	3. The 4th of July

**4th of July, 1996  
**

The warm July air was the last thing on Dean’s mind as he mindlessly paced in front of Bobby’s house. He looked down at his watch to check the time while his leg bounced with nerves. Anxiously, he played with his knuckles, popping them where he could and fidgeting. He was nervous but it was the excitement that made him almost nauseous.

The time between visits had grown longer but there wasn’t a single day that Dean didn’t think of her. There was no denying that she was something special to him.

“Dude, you look like you’re gonna barf,” Sam snarked from off to the side.

“Nobody asked you.”

“It’s just Y/N, _calm down_. Geez.”

Dean looked down at him, annoyed. “Do you ever shut up?”

“You ever gonna tell Y/N you’re in love with her?” the younger brother retorted.

“What?” Dean asked, trying to act shocked by Sam’s implications. “I’m not in love with her.”

“Sure, Dean. I’m _thirteen…_ not _stupid_.”

Just then, they could hear a car engine in the distance. Dean immediately looked in its direction and waited on edge. The dust kicked up in the lot as a familiar old Ford drove in. 

If Dean didn’t look like he was going to be sick before, he did then.

The car came to a stop and the passenger door flew open. Y/N got out and looked to the boys as she smiled from ear to ear. “Dean!” she practically squealed as she sprinted toward him.

His smile matched hers and his heart leapt with joy as he caught her in his arms, spinning her around in a tight embrace. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. It was like he could finally breathe again. 

“I missed you so much,” Y/N mumbled into his shoulder.

Dean reluctantly put her down with his hands still on her waist. When a stray hair blew across her face, he tucked it behind her ear. “Ten months is too long, Y/N/N.” The butterflies she always gave him fluttered out of control in his stomach and he swallowed hard. “You look amazing.”

Beaming from ear to ear, she replied, “you too.” Sam cleared his throat from nearby and Y/N turned in his direction. “Sam…” Her arms were stretched wide as she wrapped them around the younger Winchester. “God, you’re getting tall.”

“It’s so good to see you,” Sam said with a happy smile. “How are you?”

“Good.” Y/N bobbed her head from side to side. “Well–I mean, good as I can be.”

Max came up from behind after finally catching up with his daughter. “Good to see you, boys.”

“You too, sir,” Sam and Dean answered in unison.

“So, John and I are gonna be heading out tonight. You kids wanna come with?”

All Dean wanted was time alone with Y/N. There was no way he was going to get that on the road with their dads. “Uh–I don’t know. I mean, Sammy’s been a little under the weather. He probably needs the rest.”

Sam’s face scrunched in confusion. “What? I’m fine–”

Laughing nervously, Dean interrupted Sam and playfully pulled him in close. “Such a trooper. But, still…why don’t you and dad go ahead. And, Y/N you–you’re welcome to stay with us. Bobby would be totally cool with it. I mean–if you want. You don’t have to…” realizing he was fumbling over his words, he stopped talking.

Y/N chuckled. “Ya know, I could use a weekend off. We’ll find something to do tonight.”

“Absolutely,” Dean smiled awkwardly. “I got some ideas.”

“Can’t wait.” With one last teasing smile, she spun around and ran back to the car to get her things.

Max nodded to the boys with a smile before following his daughter to the truck.

Watching her every move, Dean sighed being completely intoxicated by her and already longing to have her back in his arms. He was completely under her spell.

Sam laughed under his breath. “Smooth,” he teased.

Dean scoffed as he shoved his brother’s shoulder. “…shut up.”

* * *

That night, Dean snuck into the library to the couch Y/N had fallen asleep on. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he almost didn’t have the heart to wake her.

There was movement upstairs and the sound was enough to stir Y/N from her sleep. She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. “Dean…?”

Putting a finger to his smiling lips he hushed her while offering his hand. When she took it, he helped her to stand. “Get your shoes.”

“Where are we going?” she whispered.

“I need your help with something. You up for a little adventure?”

Beaming, she answered, “always.” She smiled as Dean leaned in to whisper in her ear. When he pulled away she nodded enthusiastically. “I’m in.”

Sam came down the stairs and put his hands up in confusion. “Dean, what’s going–”

“Shhh!” Dean and Y/N hushed. They motioned for him to come down and Dean slowly opened the front screen door.

A booming voice came from behind them and they all froze. “I may be old, but I ain’t _that_ old. And where the _hell_ might you three be going?”

Sam, Y/N, and Dean spun around with guilty looks on their faces as Bobby stared them down with sleepy eyes. 

“Uh–we were–just…gonna go for a walk.”

Bobby scrunched his brow. “It’s 11:30 at night, _dumbass_. So, keep it down. There are people trying to get some _damn_ sleep around here.” He turned away to head back upstairs.

“Sorry, Bobby…” Y/N whispered up the stairs.

“Yeah…yeah…”

Dean laughed silently as he lead Sam and Y/N out onto the porch and into the night.

* * *

After retrieving a box Dean had hidden near Bobby’s house, he and the others made their way into the woods. Twigs and earth crunched beneath their feet as they walked through the darkness.

“You gonna tell us where we’re going?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled as Y/N hooked her arm into his. “You’ll see.”

When they found a large fielded clearing, Dean opened the box. Sam’s face was practically glowing with joy when he looking inside to find a cash of fireworks.

“You got _fireworks_?!” he asked gleefully.

“Figured we’d have some fun for a change.”

Sam grabbed the sticks and turned back to Dean. “Got your lighter?” The older brother flicked his silver lighter open as Sam brought the fireworks over holding them out. “Fire ‘em up.”

Each of the hunters lit the fuse and held their stick into the air. The sizzling fuses burned bright as sparks flew, the three waiting with eager anticipation.

One after another, the rockets shot into the sky with a squeal. They exploded in the air into bright beautiful colors as they thundered and lit up the skies. Sam, Dean, and Y/N’s faces glowed in the light as they watched in amazement.

After it had all died down, Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. “Dad would have never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This was great.” Immediately, Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother and held him in a tight and grateful embrace. It was the first time in a longer than he could remember that Sam got to experience something that brought him real joy. Ask him today and he’ll say it’s one of the best memories he has of his childhood. 

Sam let go and rushed back to the box with Dean’s lighter in hand before lighting up a row of fireworks. Running back to the others he yelled, “fire in the hole!”

Smoke erupted from the canisters followed by bright lights. The fireworks shot into the air and rapidly fired. One after another, they crashed into the night. The array of colors and wonder had the three in awe. They all beamed from ear to ear forgetting about everything else.

An ecstatic Sam ran into the field as the rockets shot around him. He laughed as he practically danced under the lights, his fists up triumphantly as he cheered.

“You’re a good big brother,” Y/N told him sweetly.

As he watched Sam in the light, Dean smirked happily. “The kid deserves better.”

Dean’s attention left the skies and he slowly took Y/N’s hand take his. Their fingers intertwined and the two looked down at their touch. They shared a loving look that neither could understand. All they knew was that time had stopped in that field as sparks flew.

The two soaked it all in as Sam lost himself in a moment of pure bliss. They already knew they would remember that night in the field for the rest of their lives. No matter what could happen or where life would lead them, they would always have that warm July sky.


	4. The Fall Out

**September 1996**

The drive-in was bustling with teens on that Friday night. In the middle of ‘nowhere Vermont’, as Dean called it, the lot was practically the only thing to do in town. The Winchesters and the Y/L/N’s had been staying together while on a long case. It was the first time that Sam, Dean, and Y/N were briefly attending the same school.

Y/N fit in so effortlessly with everyone and was on a date with one of the most popular seniors at school, Alex Swindel. Alex, Y/N, and other students were laughing, leaning against their cars sharing fries and shakes. For the first time, Y/N finally knew what it felt like to be a normal teenage girl.

Irritated, Dean leaned against a pole by the concession stands, his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched. He was trying to control himself, but he was boiling with a kind of jealousy he’d never known before. While Dean knew Alex was a good guy, all merit he may have had flew out the window the second he honed in on Y/N.

Sam made his way over to his big brother as he took a large bite of his hotdog. Once standing at Dean’s side, he followed his eye line so they were both watching Y/N. Alex put his arm around her shoulders and Dean felt his fist clench.

Sam shook his head with a full mouth. “Don’t do it, Dean,” he warned.

“Do what?” he asked with an annoyed tone.

“What you’re thinking about doing.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking, dork.”

Once Sam swallowed, he took a sip of his soda. “You’re thinking you wanna go over there and punch that ‘stupid’ smile off Alex Swindel.”

“Does he have to stand so _close_ to her?”

“Here we go…”

Ignoring Sam’s commentary, Dean’s ramblings went on. “I mean, what does she even see in that guy?”

“Let’s see…he’s popular, good looking, Homecoming King, and he’s actually really nice.” Feigning a thought of shock, Sam asked, “I mean, what kind of girl would be interested in _that_?”

“Whatever. He’s not her type.”

“Dean,” Sam started as he looked up at his brother. “You’re only saying that because _you_ wanna be her type.” When Dean didn’t answer, Sam took another swig of his drink. “Maybe if you actually told her how you feel…”

“Look, Sam…no offense, but you don’t know jack about this stuff, alright?”

Mumbling under his breath, Sam sighed. “I know more than _you_ do, apparently.”

Y/N jogged over toward the Winchesters with a smile on her face. “Hey, guys! You wanna come hang out with us?”

Sam smirked with his straw in his mouth as he peered back up to Dean waiting for his response.

“Nah…” Dean told her. “Don’t wanna leave Sammy alone.”

“What are you talking about?” Y/N chuckled. “You both can come. We’ll all watch the movie in the back of Alex’s truck.”

Trying not to roll his eyes, Dean bit his lip. “I think we’ll watch the movie from here.”

Y/N glanced at Sam who shrugged. “Alright…well, I guess we’ll meet up after.”

“Mm-hmm.” Dean forced a closed smile, trying his best not to lose his cool. As she ran back to Alex, Dean scoffed. “I wouldn’t get in that douchebag’s truck if you _paid_ me.”

“Can I have money for another soda?” Sam asked. “I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night.”

Without taking his eyes of Y/N, Dean dug into his pocket and gave his little brother what cash he had left.

Some of the kids dispersed to get ready for the movie leaving Y/N and Alex to have a moment alone. She leaned into the car as he stood inches away staring into her eyes. The two were flirting and laughing together but, it was when Alex tucked the hair behind her ear that Dean couldn’t take another second. It was clear that Alex was waiting for the right moment to make a move.

When Sam finished his order and turned back around, he saw Dean stomping off toward the couple. The young Winchester shook his head. “This is _not_ gonna end well.”

Both Y/N and Alex stopped and waited as Dean grew closer. Running a hand through her hair, Y/N smiled. “Alex…this is Dean.”

Alex grinned. “Hey, man. Y/N’s told me so much about you. I was wondering when I’d meet the ‘famous Dean’.”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered. “Well, _now_ you have.” He turned to Y/N and motioned with his head toward the Impala parked across the way. “We’re headed out.”

Taken back, Y/N answered, “oh, okay. Well, uh–I guess I can get a ride back with Alex.” She peered back up at her date. “If that’s okay…?”

“Of course,” Alex beamed. “I’ll take you back after the movie.”

Dean shook his head firmly, “Nah, I’ll take her back.”

“Dean…I wanna stay for the movie. It’s not a big deal. Alex said he’ll take me home,” she explained.

“Yeah, well, _Alex_ needs to stay in his lane.”

Scrunching his face in confusion and feeling called out, Alex straightened up and faced the Winchester. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dean took a step closer toward his new rival and glared back. “It _means_ she’s coming home with me.”

“I think she can make that decision for herself.”

“I _think_ you’re asking for me to kick your ass.”

The two teens were suddenly face to face ready to brawl until Y/N stepped between them. “Dean! Stop it!” she told him sternly. Y/N was shocked and embarrassed by his behavior; angry that he was ruining her night. “You’re being ridiculous. Go home!”

“Fine.” As he shot Alex one final threatening look, Dean turned to leave.

“I’m so sorry…”

Alex put his arm back around Y/N. “Hey, it’s alright. The guy’s just crazy jealous.” He chuckled softly and the sound of his laugh broke whatever was left of Dean’s composure.

He spun back around and closed the gap between him and Alex before punching him square in the face. The entire crowd around gasped in shock waiting for the fight to ensue. Alex stumbled back, grabbing his jaw.

“And there it is…” Sam told himself shaking his head as he sucked at an almost empty drink.

“Dean!” Y/N yelled. “What the _hell_?”

Not being one to be pushed around, Alex scrunched his face in rage before charging at the young hunter. The two were throwing punches while everyone around watched.

Seeing things escalate, Sam quickly tossed his trash away before running toward the fray. “Oh, crap.”

“Stop it! Both of you! _Stop_ it!” Having had enough, Y/N grabbed Dean by the jacket and yanked him away. She glared at him with fury and her face twitched. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Breathing heavily, Alex wiped the blood from his lip. “This guy your boyfriend or something?”

“No,” she retorted sternly still staring down the hunter. “No, he’s _not_.” Breaking eye contact with Dean, Y/N turned around to help her date. “Alex, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Alex put out a hand to put distance between them. “I think you should go.”

“Alex, please…”

He saw the fresh blood on his hand and shook his head. “Just–go…please.”

Y/N felt a lump in her throat growing as she looked around to see the crowd surrounding them. She was humiliated as they murmured and whispered amongst themselves, staring at her. Before she could start to cry, she quickly walked into the crowd, pushing her way through.

Finally no longer seeing red, Dean calmed down. Realizing what he had just done and he sighed in exasperation with himself. “Fuck…” He then ran after Y/N and called out, “Y/N/N…Y/N!”

Spinning on her heel, her tears falling freely, she stared at him. “What is _wrong_ with you? How could you do that to me?”

“Y/N…I–fuck…” Dean’s words trailed off as he ran a palm down his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why…”

“I do!” Her lip quivered with anger and heartbreak. “You _were_ jealous! You think that I’m yours and no one else’s, that I can’t be with anyone other than you. Well, guess what, Dean? I’m not gonna just sit and wait for you to do something about it. You wanna just be friends? Fine. But, you don’t get to ruin the rest of my life because of it.” Y/N’s voice broke and she wiped her face. “For one night, I just wanted to be normal–just _one_ night.”

Not knowing what to say, Dean bounced an anxious leg. “I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, well…you should be.” Sniffling back the rest of her tears, Y/N crossed her arms and began to walk away.

“Wait, Y/N! The car’s that way!”

“I’m gonna walk!” she called out over her shoulder.

As the crowd dispersed and the movie started, Dean stood where she had left him. His shame tore through him as he thought about how much he had hurt her. Almost getting choked up, Dean watched her disappear into the night as Sam came up to his side. “I screwed up, Sammy…”

Sam sighed and his mouth scrunched together not knowing what to say. He just pat Dean on the back and stood with him in silence, knowing that was all he could do for his brother. “It’s alright, Dean. She’ll be back.”


	5. Blind Faith

**January 24th, 1998**

Months had passed since Dean had heard from Y/N. That night at the drive-in had left a stain on their relationship and caused Y/N to want to keep him at a distance. 

The radio silence between them ate away at Dean. There was a void inside him that he couldn’t quite explain, and as tensions with John continued to grow, he ached for her more than ever.

It was Dean’s 18th birthday. The day had practically been all but forgotten, except by Sam who had spent what little money he had on trinket gifts at the local gas station. It meant the world to Dean.

With the Winchester family on a hunt, John’s sole focus was the case. He had no time for the little things, even his son’s birthday. The job would always come first. 

That night, outside a dingy motel, Dean sat on the hood of the Impala as he drank from a cold bottle of beer. Alliance, Nebraska was well into the winter season. The air was almost painfully cold and Dean’s hands began to freeze, but he had grown numb and sat in his discomfort. 

Bright headlights lit him up and he turned in their direction as the car pulled to a stop nearby. It was an old truck, but not any old truck, it was Max’s. 

Dean’s heart jumped with both anticipation and panic, hoping and still fearing she would get out of the car. 

The lights died down as the car turned off and the driver’s door opened. In the darkness, Dean couldn’t make out who was heading his way until the dim street lamps lit her up. It was Y/N. 

He scrambled off the hood and swallowed hard. Quickly putting his beer down on the asphalt, Dean stood back up with a shaky breath, never taking his eyes off her. 

Y/N stopped only feet away. “…hey.”

“Hi,” he replied nervously. “What are you doing here?”

She let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms as the cold wind ran through her hair. “You really think I’d miss your 18th birthday?”

Dean’s lip curled up in a smile. “I thought you weren’t talking to me.”

“Friends don’t miss these things, Dean–no matter how much of a jackass they may have been.” She gave him a playful look and he chuckled under his breath.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “I _was_ a jackass, huh?”

“Oh…a _huge_ one.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Dean hesitated before taking slow steps toward her, scared he was pushing his luck. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I–I know there’s no excuse for how I acted that night.”

She put up a hand telling him to stop. “We don’t have to get into it.”

“Yes, we do. I fucked up. And…” his voice trailed off as his eyes met hers. “And you’re still here. How did you find us anyways?”

“Dad called John and got the intel on the new ghoul case you’re on. He told me to take the truck, but I gotta be back tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? It’s already after 11.”

“Well, then we better make the most of it, huh?”

Dean smiled back at her. “Guess so.” He sat back up on the hood and pat the space beside him. 

She shuddered. “Ooh, it’s cold. Don’t you wanna go inside?”

“Is it–is it okay if it’s just you and me for a while?”

“Yeah,” Y/N replied sweetly. “Of course. On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“We get in the Chevy and turn on the heater or I’m not gonna make it.”

Dean laughed a little and conceded as he hopped off. “Fair enough.” He went to the passenger side door and opened it for her. Once she was in, he hurried to the other side and got in. Dean turned on the car and started up the heater. “Sorry, it’s gonna take a minute. She, uh–doesn’t warm up too quick.”

“I’ll survive.” Y/N reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cassette tape and handed it to him. “I, uh–I didn’t wanna show up on your birthday empty handed. It’s all our favorite songs. I know it’s kinda dumb–”

“No,” Dean interrupted as he shook his head with a massive grin. “This is awesome. Thank you.” He opened the plastic case, took out the black tape, and put it into the cassette player.

Blind Faith’s ‘ _Can’t Find My Way Home_ ’ quietly came through the speakers and swept through the car. Dean pressed his lips in a tight line trying not to smile too much. The two sat in silence as their shivering began to subside.

“You know…” Dean started. “I know it sounds cheesy, but I actually made a wish today.”

She chuckled. “Really?”

“Yeah, I haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

“…what’d you wish for?”

Soft flakes of snow began to fall around the Impala and floated onto the window. It felt as though the world outside had faded away, leaving the two in an almost magically blissful moment. 

“This,” he answered as he looked over at her. 

Y/N felt her heart grow warm and she scooted across the leather seat toward Dean until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“Hold on. I, uh–I actually have something for you too.” Reaching into his own pocket, Dean pulled out a piece of string and held it up with a shrug. “Gimme your hand.” Y/N did just that with a smirk on her face. He took her hand in his and tied the string around her wrist. “Nine years ago, this girl gave me one of the best gifts I’d ever gotten. I thought it was time she got one too.”

She chuckled and bit her lip as butterflies swelled through her stomach. 

“Friends?” he asked.

Moving even closer, Y/N rested her head on Dean’s shoulder and nuzzled into him with a hum in her chest. He always smelt the same and it felt like home. “Best friends.” With a massive grin, she asked, “how long have you had this in your pocket?”

Dean chuckled, shyly. “A while…” he admitted. The two laughed quietly to themselves. Taking a deep and almost nervous breath, he asked “…you know I love you, right?”

She peered up at him and he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you too.” 

Wrapping his arm around her, Dean pulled Y/N close as the soft music played on. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell he’d always loved. 

The two watched the snow gently fall in silence, letting time stand still. 

“Happy birthday, Dean.”


	6. I Need You

**May 19, 2002**

In the early evening, Y/N laid on the worn motel bed she and her father Max were sharing after a recent case. Her legs were crossed, her head rested on the flat pillow, with her headphones on as she listened to old cassette tapes. She lost herself in the music as her eyes closed. 

The phone rang as Max came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower. He ran his hand through his dark locks and went to answer. 

“Hello?” he asked. Max was quiet for a moment as he listened. “Uh, yeah–hold on.” Putting the phone to his chest he snapped his fingers to get Y/N’s attention, bringing her out of her musical daydreams. As she removed her headphones, he told her, “…it’s Dean.” 

The Winchesters had begun to constantly check in with Y/N and Max. They made sure to keep in contact during hunts as the two fathers trusted the other implicitly. 

Y/N hopped off the bed and her bare feet drug across the shaggy carpet. She took the phone from her father and put it to her ear. “Dean?”

A soft sniffle came from the other end of the call. _“Hey…”_ Dean’s voice wasn’t its usual gruff and bold tone. He sounded distant, sad even. _“I, uh–”_ he cleared his throat. _“I know you’re a few hours away, but…uh–”_

Her tone was loving, her face covered in worry. “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean paused before saying with a heavy breath, _“…I need you.”_

“Okay. Okay, uh–are you still in the same motel in San Jose?”

 _“Yeah. Room 12._ ”

“Alright, hold on.” She pulled the phone away from her mouth and looked to Max. “Dad, can I take the truck? The hunt’s done and I can be back tomorrow.”

Max nodded as he sat down on the bed. “Be back tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she mouthed quietly. Speaking into the phone once more, Y/N said, “okay, yeah. I’m on my way.”

Dean was silent but cleared a heavy emotion from his throat. _“…thank you.”_

“Always.” She hung up and hurried to gather her things and pack a bag. As she moved quickly through the room, Max watched her with a smirk. Y/N stopped seeing his smile. “What?” 

“…you love him, don’t you?”

Taken back, she stood with her mouth slightly agape. “Of course, I love him, dad. He’s my best friend.”

Max chuckled to himself.

“What?” she asked as she paused to look at him.

Leaning forward onto his knees, Max gave a sweet smile. “Honey, you look at Dean the way I looked at your mother.” 

Y/N felt a pang in her chest. She remembered the times they were together when she was a child so vividly. Max’s love for Y/N’s mom was unwavering. Since her death, he still hadn’t been with anyone else. It was obvious he missed her with every passing day. 

Max patted the spot beside him on the bed and she went to sit. “You’re in love with him, Y/N. I think you have been since you were just a kid.”

“I don’t know, dad. Dean and I–we’re complicated.”

“I don’t think it’s as complicated as you think. I’ve seen how he looks at you too, and honey, he feels the same.”

She peered up to her father with heartfelt eyes. “If that’s true, why hasn’t he done anything about it? Dad…” Y/N fidgeted with her hands. “I can’t screw this up and lose him.”

Taking her nervous hand in his, Max turned to his daughter with a smile. “I don’t think you ever could. This life is–it’s awful. So, when you find someone that makes the hurt stop even just for a minute, you hold on to it…and baby, you never let it go.”

Y/N nodded with tears in her eyes before wrapping her arms around him. “Thanks, dad.”

As he held her tightly, Max brushed the hair down the back of her head and kissed her cheek. Pulling away, he reached over to the bedside table to grab his keys before placing them in her hands. “You got at least a three hour drive. Better hit the road.”

* * *

Y/N’s window was cracked and Led Zeppelin played through as the old truck rumbled to a stop in the parking lot of the Flamingo Lodge. It was quiet with only a few cars in the lot. But, it was the Chevy Impala that waited in front of a row of doors that let her know she had found the right place. Y/N put the car in park and killed the engine before getting out. 

As she closed the door behind her, Y/N could hear loud arguing coming from one of the rooms. Her brows were raised with concern as she grew closer, the yelling intensifying. Y/N knew those voices too well, it was the Winchesters. 

Even with the windows to the motel room shut, every word reverberated through the thin walls. 

“Dammit, Sam!” John yelled. “You think you can just walk out on this–on your _family_?! Have I taught you _nothing_?”

“I’m not walking out on the family, dad! This is a huge opportunity for me!” Sam sounded so angry, but desperate to be understood.

“I can’t believe you even _applied_ to fucking Stanford. This? _This_ is what we do.” Though Y/N had always known John to be a tough father, she’d never heard him shout at the boys the way he was. “We don’t go running off and desert the goddamn job! Jesus, Sam. Is the fucking interview why you pushed this case so hard?”

Dean’s voice broke through. “Alright, guys...stop it.”

“So that’s it?” Sam asked. “You just get to call the shots the rest of my life?” 

“I’m your _father_ , and you’ll do as you’re told. You’re not going, that’s an order.”

After a pause, Sam bit back, “ _fuck_ your orders.”

There was a loud crashing sound as something was broken inside and Dean shouted, “woah! Woah! Dad! Dad, stop!”

“You go now,” John screamed, “and you don’t _fucking_ come back.”

“Sammy, he doesn’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do. You go, and I don’t wanna ever see you again.”

It fell still and Y/N covered her mouth in shock. 

“…well, then I guess this is goodbye,” Sam replied firmly but with a broken voice.

More sounds of destruction followed as the door flew open. John stomped out, completely oblivious to Y/N’s presence. 

He stormed out to the Impala as Dean rushed out after him, “Dad! Where are you going?” Dean panted as he stood next to the car. “Please, come back inside.”

Ignoring his son’s pleas, John immediately slammed the door shut and the engine roared to life. He switched the car into reverse and squealed out of his spot. 

“Dad!” Dean still called out. “ _Dad_!” He watched as the Chevy peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road, disappearing into the night. 

Dean’s hands went up onto his head as he gripped his hair, tears filling his eyes. “Son of a bitch!” he shouted.

“Dean…” a soft voice said from nearby.

He spun in its direction and his face fell seeing Y/N. Dean hurried over to her. “I’m–I’m so sorry you had to hear all that. I don’t–I don’t know what’s happening…” 

As Dean began to fumble over his words with emotion pouring out, Y/N reached up to touch his face. He instantly refocused and peered down at her. Dean finally felt himself take a breath. 

“It’s okay. I’m here, alright?” she told him. 

Dean nodded and sniffled before putting a hand on the small of her back and ushering her back into the room. 

Once they stepped inside, Y/N could see the destruction that John had created in his rage. A broken lamp was lying on the ground, the table flipped and a bottle of whiskey turned into shards of glass on the carpet.

Sam was furious with tears stinging his eyes as he packed. 

“Sam…” Dean started, “come on, man. You know he didn’t mean it.”

“I’m done, Dean. I can’t fucking do this anymore. Dad wants me out of the family? Fine, I’m gone.” He zipped up his bag with his jaw ticking. Finally turning around, Sam stopped seeing Y/N with a forced smile. 

“Hi, Sam.”

“Hi…I, uh–didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Not knowing exactly what to say, but seeing the pain in Dean’s eyes, Y/N knew she had to help. She went closer to the young Winchester and peered up at him. “Sam, I know your dad can be tough as hell sometimes…”

Sam scoffed. “You don’t know the half of it.”

She nodded. “You’re probably right. But, we need you Sam. I mean, I know going to college has always been your dream and I wanna support that, but what about everything else?”

With a face full of panic and heartache, Dean looked at his brother. “Please, man. I need you.” Imagining being on the road alone with John was more than Dean could bear. Sam was his one constant and the thought of losing him was ripping him in two.

Sam licked his lip in thought before grabbing his bag and flinging it onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dean. I gotta do this.” He went to touch his brother’s shoulder and Dean turned away, trying to hide the urge to cry. 

Before leaving, Sam gave Y/N a loving hug. “I’ll be in touch, ‘kay?”

“Yeah…” she replied softly. “Be safe.”

He nodded and then turned to leave.

As the door shut behind Sam, Dean spun around to see his brother was gone. The tears stinging his eyes matched the painful lump in his throat. His breathing grew ragged and he nearly began to hyperventilate as reality hit him. “Fuck…” Dean almost whimpered.

When he ran a hand down his face, wiping the escaped tears from his face, Y/N went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her face rested on his chest and she could feel his heart racing. “I got you…” she told him. “It’s okay, Dean…I got you.”

A heavy breath came from his lips as he began to release his heartbreak. Tears slid down his cheeks and he held her close as he silently cried into her hair. 


	7. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**April 2, 2002**

It had been nearly two weeks since Sam had left for Stanford. John was still in the wind, leaving every call unanswered, even from Max. He had completely disappeared for the time being. **  
**

The days seemed to bleed together and time no longer felt as if it mattered. Some days, Dean would be too hurt or broken to do much of anything, but the others were filled with laughter and moments he would remember the rest of his life.

Y/N had decided to stay with Dean until things began to make more sense. She knew he was never meant to be on his own and that he needed someone to get him through. 

Max had already come and gone to take back his truck, needing to get back on the job. So, the two were left stranded at the Flamingo Lodge. The four walls of their room, the local diner, a movie rental shop, and the liquor store down the street had become their routine. Y/N and Dean did everything they could to kill the time and to forget that the world existed outside their door. 

It was also the first time the two had ever spent so much time alone. Whatever bond they had before those two weeks paled in comparison to the one they were finding in their days at the lodge. 

The ‘73 Western _‘Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid’_ played on the tv in the background as Y/N and Dean sat on the bed. Empty beer bottles and containers that once held whiskey were scattered randomly through the room. It was as if they were able to finally behave their own age, young and careless for the first time. 

Dean chuckled proudly as he laid his hand of cards out on the unmade sheets. “Read ‘em and weep, Y/N/N–four of a kind.”

“Oh no,” she feigned with a faked pout. “I guess that means you win…”

Laughing victoriously, Dean then locked his fingers behind his head as he relaxed backward. “I told ya, shouldn’t have bet against the king.”

“The king?” Y/N asked. She then placed her cards out in front of him. “Well, tell the king to take a fuckin’ seat because the _queen_ just served a royal flush.” When Dean looked down in shock, Y/N got up from the bed to begin a ridiculous victory dance. “You…owe…me…dinner…” she sang. “Uh-huh!”

The grin that took over Dean’s face was immense and he threw up his hands. “Alright, alright. You win. I surrender.”

She stopped and pointed at him playfully. “Smart choice, Winchester.”

Dean groaned with a stretch as he got up. “I’m gonna go take a shower because I am fuckin’ _ripe_ , and then…I’ll take you out for dinner.”

“ _And_ dessert.”

“And dessert,” he laughed as he headed for the bathroom. 

Dean went to turn on the shower but turned at the sound of singing. As the water rained down on the other side of the shower curtain, Dean peered out from the cracked door. 

Y/N was singing along to the movie’s song _‘Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door_ ’ as she cleaned up their messes around the room, swaying to the music. 

He scoffed with a laugh under his breath and just watched her. If Dean had ever been unsure of his feelings about her before, there was no room for doubt anymore. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved. 

Dean smiled so deeply that he felt his chest grow warm. Without her, he knew he wouldn’t have made it through everything that had happened with his family. 

And with that thought, he disappeared into the bathroom to finally take his shower. 

Not long later, Y/N sat on the bed as she put on her shoes. “Dean! I’m starving!”

“Don’t rush me, woman!” he yelled in a teasing tone. 

She snickered as she got up to throw on her jacket. “I got your coat,” she said loudly while picking it up and folding it over her arm. 

As she did, Dean’s wallet fell from his pocket. Y/N dipped down to pick it up and noticed a small, frayed strand coming from inside the tired leather. She opened the wallet and her heart stopped. There, tucked away for safekeeping, was an old and faded piece of string that had once been knotted. 

Y/N gently took the string into her hands with her mouth somewhat agape in shock. 

Dean came out from the bathroom as he was buttoning up his plaid shirt. “Alright, so are we eating at the diner or doing take out? ‘Cause you owe me another round of poker.” He froze in his tracks seeing what she had found and swallowed hard. 

Turning to him, she asked, “this isn’t…”

“Uh–” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s, uh–”

She shook her head in disbelief with an overwhelming smile. “Is this…is this the bracelet I gave you when we were kids?”

Feeling himself growing nauseous, his hands shaking with nerves, Dean didn’t know what to say. He was beyond embarrassed. “Yeah,” he answered cooly. 

Y/N scoffed. “I can’t believe you still have this.”

“Yeah, well, it’s–it’s no big deal. When it finally snapped after wearing it for so long,” Dean admitted with a nervous smile, “I guess I just never really wanted to get rid of it. I know–I know it’s really stupid.” Trying to laugh it off, Dean reached out a hand as if asking her to give it back. She did just that and he looked down at the old string with affection. “I dunno. Guess it just meant a lot to me.”

Again, Dean cleared his throat before tucking his treasure back into his wallet and returning it to its place in his coat. 

“Dean…” Y/N said softly. When he turned to her, she smirked. “Hold on.” She went to her bag and pulled out a leather bound journal. It was visibly cracked at the binding showing its constant use. The book was Y/N’s journal and she flipped to the center before pulling out a piece of string from among her drawings, scribbles, and deepest secrets. When she put the journal down, she looked over to Dean and shrugged innocently. 

He smiled, practically glowing. “Is that the one I gave you on my 18th birthday?”

“Mm-hmm…’dunno. Guess it just meant a lot to me’.” 

The room went quiet as Y/N lovingly placed the old bracelet back into its safe place. When she looked back at Dean, he was slowly walking towards her, closing the space between them. 

Dean almost audibly gulped as he stood close enough to smell her perfume. He peered down at her and hesitated before reaching to take her hands in his, his fingers playing with Y/N’s. It took all of his courage to meet her gaze.

“I, uh–” Dean laughed to himself. “God, I have no idea what I’m doing…”

As she waited for what he was struggling to say, Y/N felt her heart begin to pound.

“You…you mean more to me than I could ever tell you, Y/N/N. And, honestly? You’ve been one of the best parts of my life.”

With tears in her eyes, Y/N smiled as she sniffled. “Mine too.”

Dean leaned forward and their foreheads pressed together as they closed their eyes and inhaled deeply. He bit his lip. “I don’t wanna ruin this. I–I _can’t_ ruin this.”

Y/N pulled away to look up at him and put a gentle hand on his cheek. Remembering what Max had said, she uttered, “we couldn’t if we tried.” 

Mustering every ounce of strength he had, Dean’s face fell as he finally unburdened himself of his deepest secret. “I love you, Y/N. And I don’t mean in a ‘kid-best friend-love’ kinda way. I mean a ‘heart-stopping…can’t-live-without-you’ kinda way.” Dean shrugged with a small smirk. “Pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since I was nine-years-old.” Tucking her hair behind her ear and away from her face, he looked into Y/N’s eyes. “Now, I have no idea how you feel about me, but, I’m done pretending that I don’t think of you every _single_ day, or that I don’t miss you so much when we’re apart that it’s like–like I can’t breathe again until I’m with you.” 

A tear fell down Y/N’s smiling face and Dean wiped it away with a loving thumb. 

“But, if you don’t feel the same, I understand, and I–I don’t know how I could live without you in my life. So, I’ll do whatever I have to to make sure I don’t lose the _best_ thing I’ve ever had.” 

Still quiet, her stomach twisting with anticipation, Y/N exhaled a nervous breath.

“Okay, but you gotta say something ‘cause I’m losin’ my fuckin’ mind over here,” Dean chuckled anxiously. 

Y/N stared into Dean’s eager and desperate eyes until the pull between them was enough to suck the air from her chest. She took the sides of his face and tilted up onto her toes to bring her lips to his. A release of love like neither had ever known poured through a kiss that had quietly waited for thirteen years. The two had imagined that moment countless times, but the real thing made them feel more alive than anything they’d ever survived as hunters–it was like a raging fire that consumed them both.

As their kiss intensified, Dean’s face scrunched with emotion and passion as he held her, his fingers burying themselves into her hair. 

Panting and trembling, they pulled away from each other, still desperate for more. 

Y/N sighed. “I love you too.”

As Dean held onto to her waist, never looked away from her eyes, he took a nervous breath. “…really?”

Y/N’s fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck as she silently giggled. She bit her lip as she stared back at him, realizing that Max was right and that there was no denying the loved they shared. Y/N knew that in that moment, that she held her whole world in her arms–she had finally found home. 

“It was always you, Dean.”


End file.
